


Out of Quarters

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist The Legacy, Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's holed up in a motel room and out of quarters<br/>Tag to season two Nightshifters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Quarters

"I'm bored and Sam won't let me out of the room. I'm also out of quarters for the Magic Fingers bed just when I'm all revved up to go."

Silence on the other end of the phone. Deanna grinned as she searched her pockets again, coming up with only more lint. Man, take a bunch of people hostage in a bank and Sam turned completely anal. More anal than usual. Now she was shut up in a tacky motel room, under strict orders not to leave while Sam went for food.

"It's two in the morning and you called me to tell me you're out of quarters?"

Her grin widened at Nick's sleepy, bitchy tone. There was nothing quite like waking Nick Boyle up in the dead of night.

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well..." Deanna let her voice go husky as she wriggled into a more comfortable position on the bed, anticipation humming through her.

"You know there is a very simple way to ease that little problem you currently have. It's called your fingers and I believe you have ten of them. There's also this new invention called a vibrator when times get really tough. Saves poor men like me from being called in the middle of the night."

Deanna laughed. "You try hiding a bright, pink vibrator from your brother. It's a lot harder than you think. Not to mention it kind of sticks out amongst all the weapons in the trunk.

"Uh huh. That certainly is a troubling dilemma you have. But knowing you, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Night, Deanna."

Deanna blinked, listening to dead air coming over the cell, not quite believing Nick had hung up on her. Usually she could sweet talk him into her way of thinking or toss out a few lewd suggestions that ended up with her coming hard as Nick talked dirty to her. He must still be ticked off at her last incursion into his wardrobe.

Three weeks later, there was a package waiting for her at one of the Winchester's post office boxes. No name but a San Francisco return address she knew very well. Inside, there was a smaller, wooden lock box with a key taped to it, and a note written on it reading 'For emergency situations.'

Opening up the box, Deanna found two rolls of quarters and a catalogue to a well know sex shop that proclaimed it had every type of vibrator in its inventory.

Deanna laughed her ass off and slammed the box shut before Sam could peek inside. Trust Nick to do something like this.


End file.
